SHARE is a multi-component, multi-country program whose goal is to establish a collaborative network of institutions to carry out and to utilize research that answers policy relevant questions related to reducing the treatment gap for mental disorders in South Asia. An important component of the Hub is to establish a strong administrative core which can coordinate and provide leadership for all other components of the program. Due to the delicate political context in the region which makes implementation of programs led by either India or Pakistan in the other country difficult, SHARE will function through two distinct administrative cores, one in each country with the primary core based in India. Each will have specific mandates, clearly delineated roles and responsibilities and a leadership plan starting from a PI for each core. The primary SHARE South Asian Core (SHARE-SAC) will be based in the Indian Institute of Public Health of the Public Health Foundation of India. The roles of SHARE-SAC will be to: 1) oversee the day-to-day administration of the Hub's network of partners in all the countries of the region, except Pakistan;2) be responsible for allocating and monitoring finances in these countries, co-ordinating approaches for multiplier funding and organizing financial reports for each component and for the Hub as a whole;3) coordinate the implementation of the research component with Sangath, the research implementing organization in India;4) track progress of each activity according to the original milestones;5) coordinate the research capacity building activities;6) coordinate the annual meetings, including the two meetings of other regional Hubs to be hosted by SHARE;7) coordinate all communications between SHARE partners, in particular with the Pakistan core and the governance groups;and 8) oversee all communications with audiences external to SHARE, including NIMH. The partner core in Pakistan (SHARE-PAC ) will: 1) oversee the day-to-day administration of the core's network of partners in Pakistan;2) ensure the highest standards of fiscal, administrative and research governance of all activities in Pakistan;3) track progress of each activity according to the original milestones in Pakistan;and 4) coordinate the implementation of the capacity building program and the research component in Pakistan. Clearly defined governance mechanisms and communication and monitoring strategies will ensure smooth coordination of all activities between the two cores and communication between network partners, with other Hubs and the NIMH.